


巴塞尔下水道头条事件【下】（完）

by Lee0603



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee0603/pseuds/Lee0603





	巴塞尔下水道头条事件【下】（完）

这个姓白的非要再开个酒店房间，据他自己说是为了防止误会。  
而且这个姓白的还非得要自己来开，并且拉上了姓朱的。  
所以现在两个一米八及以上的崽都扒在前台，等着酒店工作人员给这个姓白的办理入住。  
众所周知，外国人的效率非一般国人能想象，比如姓朱的已经在这里扭着下半身煎熬了五分钟了。

他的煎熬在于……姓白的狗崽子又把跳蛋开关摁开了。  
要他关掉开关是不可能了。  
要能关，就不是他皮皮宇了。  
而且由于酒会喝了不少，朱一龙又好死不死是个见风倒体质，这春天的冷风一吹，酒精就咕噜地飞速发酵直上头。  
所以现在朱一龙的情绪和生理状态都很复杂。  
因为他。又。硬。了。

白宇刚给按开的时候他还能出手拉扯阻拦一下，结果转眼工作人员就一个个地从后边儿车下来了，跟在了他们后面。  
即使白宇带回了口罩，朱一龙也能想象他现在得意得飞了天的表情。  
今天已经射过两次的他现在走路几乎是肉眼可见地直打摆。他不得不搭上了白宇的肩膀轻喘，才能好好走个直线，还得注意保持社会主义兄弟情的接触距离。

“麻烦大家了，我一会儿带龙哥上去就行啦。”  
都是身边打过照面的一群要生不熟的人，对白宇的印象也挺好的，是个会照顾人的男生，那当然相当放心把人交给他。

龙哥：你们不可以丢下我。

工作人员：看来龙哥真的喝多了。

太难了，人生太难了。

朱一龙不自觉地直咽口水才能把几乎要溢口而出的呻吟吞回去。  
“你……嗯……关掉！”

白宇眯着眼笑，突然用胯顶了顶身旁的人——无比正常的兄弟打闹戏码。  
“嗯哼……”一口气愣憋住了，咬紧了牙，鼻息间还是直往外喘气。  
那人差点儿没站住，往旁边踉跄两下差点扑街，还是白宇给人拽住了。  
“走了，去开房！”他架着已经走不好路的朱一龙，愣给人往前台拖。

朱一龙抽了空还一副看傻子的表情看他。  
这人不准备跟自己睡？

“您好，隔壁间麻烦一下！这位的隔壁房间！”  
“好的，是豪华套房是吗？”  
“…………龙哥把你卡借我一下。”  
“没有。”

他调大了一个档。  
“嗯……！”

 

小白还能说是站在前台处的，朱一龙就不是了。  
这会儿双腿紧闭，绷得异常直，两只手揣进兜里压枪，半个身子都扒在了大理石台上。  
本该说他已经没有什么欲望了，但前列腺的持续刺激还是让他很快恢复过来，他清晰感觉到前面的东西又一次抬了头，有愈发膨胀之势。  
呼吸显然越发浊了，下身不得不用外套裹严实了才能遮住这个光天化日之下的淫荡场面。内裤上仍是湿淋淋的一片，早已经沁到了西装裤上留了一块水渍。

“呼……”又是一阵快感如电流袭过全身，惹得他不受控地轻颤，赶紧人又死抵住了大理石台，才不至于失态。“怎么还没好……”

这会儿醉意朦胧，还非得和生理本能作最后挣扎的他，全被白宇看去了。  
“这不是快了嘛。”

朱一龙：我也快了。

“不行，我先……我上去了……”他勉强撑起身，晃悠着步子就要往电梯间走。

“诶别！这不是好了嘛！”白宇一手接过房卡护照和男朋友的信用卡，三两下腆着步子就蹦跶到了朱一·蹒跚·龙的身边。

两人上了电梯间，还好夜已深，这会儿里面只有他们两个人。

“你真不睡我房？”朱一龙粗喘着气，因为过度的忍耐导致眼底通红，努力想扯些闲话分散自己楼底下要爆炸的快感。

“不合适。”

朱一龙：这怕不是脑子落飞机上了。

白宇已经摘了口罩，笑嘻嘻地，极其自然随意地将手搭上朱一龙的肩。

“你别碰我！！！”刚刚好不容易平息下去要射的欲望，这么一磨蹭又给点着了。“你……关了！”

牙关打颤，他只能佝着身子，腰间发软怎么都直不起来，两手撑在了膝盖上不断地闭眼喘息。

白宇被他刚才低音炮的一吼吓了个激灵，看到他真实的尴尬情况之后……  
他真的忍不住想搞他龙哥。

这是为啥呢。

白宇：我觉得我病了。

两人的房间在八层。电梯门开。

朱一龙手撑膝盖蜷在原地，半天没办法迈开步子。

“龙哥走不走嘛。”白宇抬手挡住了电梯门，等着他龙哥浑身哆嗦地直起身来。

再忍忍就回房间了。

然后他看见房间在走廊尽头。

“呼……”朱一龙面色潮红，呼出的热气还带了红酒味，大概真是给人闷发酵了。

“要不要我扶你？”

“走开！”

鸡皮疙瘩直起，身体一直在颤抖，腿已经发软得走不动路，那也不可能让白宇扶的。不可能的。  
他扶着墙，迈着打摆的步子往自己的房间走——人眼前有个目标的时候总是会更有动力吧大概。

“嗯……”呻吟已经压抑不住，走走停停的，时不时就得停下来喘两声。

白宇：要不给关了吧，不然这夫夫关系咋修复啊……  
不，不会的，这是夫夫情趣。

快感集聚下身，持续疯狂冲刷着他的理智，这又臭又长的走廊怎么都走不到头似的。朱一龙这会儿已经顾不得收拢外套遮住前面的小帐篷了，全部精力都用在了憋…这件事上。  
他确实已经分不清哪块肌肉是该用的了，反正全身绷紧了就对了，这么一个成熟男人愣走成了内八，呼吸声越来越急促，也越发沉了。

听说这事儿真的很难忍得住。所以果然没超过三十秒，白宇眼见着那人突然就停下来，然后缓缓蹲下了身子。

……

然后他贴着墙边单膝跪下了。

……

脸上既是醉意也是憋得太久太用劲的缘故而显得通红，额头上甚至闷出了汗来。朱一龙闭眼皱眉，死咬着牙，只发出了些极其轻浅的闷哼声。而因为过于强烈而持续的舒爽体验，身体还是禁不住一阵阵地抽搐，他很清晰地感觉到下身的顶端正不断分泌着液体重复浸湿着布料，习惯性挺腰要射的动作硬是被他最后的理智压制住了，只能不断地将身体蜷缩得更紧，才能让自己显得体面些。  
任何一个不知情的路过，大概都会觉得这人是发什么病了

——至少比现场前列腺高潮来得体面一点。

朱一龙只能将头死抵在墙上，粗喘着熬过这一阵灭顶的快感，直扑得人神智不清，眼里充盈了不受控制的生理性眼泪。

“……”白宇这个混蛋这个时候第一反应竟然是想给他拍照。但是他忍住了。凡事还是不能做的太过分。虽然现在也已经……  
“那个……龙哥……”他抱着有点尴尬又十分得逞的心情开了口轻声唤他。“一会儿该来人了……”

朱一龙没回应他。其实是开口就怕发出奇怪的呻吟声。

“马上就到房间了。”

他不是不想站起来，是真的站不起来，下半身已经爽到发麻，也不知道内裤已经湿成什么样了。

“你还好吧龙哥……”  
口袋里的遥控器震了一下——跳蛋没电了。

“……”

“……”

朱一龙：我想死。

白宇看人半跪着缩在墙角，好一会儿了身体还时不时地在抽搐，讪笑着挠了挠头，望了望左右长廊偶尔有几个人路过，这么干耗着也不是个事儿，干脆走近了将人扶起来。  
事实证明，三次高潮之后，这个姓朱的成熟男士是真的站不起来了。所以实际上，基本是小白把人拖抱着才挪到门口的。朱一龙恍然间还联想到了酒吧捡尸的社会新闻，他觉得自己可能是真疯球了。

身下的小帐篷已经彻底拆散打平，紧贴着湿答答的布料正式宣告进入不应期。

白宇给人刷开了门，扒了外套给人扔床上瘫着。自己冲去了隔壁房间，硬是掀了天营造出乱糟糟地睡了一晚的状态才蹭回了自家男朋友的豪华套房。

朱一龙：我的钱就这么给你糟蹋了？？

白宇：你以为你的身体我就不糟蹋了吗。

死在床上那人一直到他回来才勉强缓过神，下身连带着整个腹部都发紧地疼。至于赞助西装已经被弄脏这件事——他已经不挣扎了。  
白宇禁不住轻笑了一声，扑上床倒在一侧看他。那人睫毛轻颤，挂着晶莹的液滴。因为还没卸妆，唇红齿白得尤为明显，真真是好看至极。  
那倒也不是，主要是因为高潮迭起导致的潮红脸色衬得人尤其起兴。

“洗澡吗我龙哥？”

朱一龙懒散又绝望地撇过头瞥了他一眼。他要不晓得这个姓白的现在脑子里装的是什么肮脏东西，那就算是白活一趟了。

整个人乏得不行，但下半身的粘腻不适让他不得不爬起身去卫生间。

“一起洗嘛。”

“你走开。”

话是这么说着，他还是睁一只眼闭一只眼地把小白放进来了。  
一手扯开领带，搁在了一旁的洗手台上。解开皮带，脱了鞋袜，才嫌弃地将自己那两层有跟没有一样的裤子脱下来，黑色的布料上已经十分明显有了一处浅白色的痕迹。  
他叹了口气，扒在小白身上，任由那人手摸到了身后扯住线，将已经熄了火的跳蛋牵引出来。  
光滑圆球在体内划过的挤压感仍然让他止不住颤了起来，彻底拿出来的时候引得朱一龙轻哼一声，身后习惯了这个填满的状态，此刻竟有了些奇怪的空虚感。

打开了淋浴头，捧了水往脸上扑着降温，但显然不会起什么作用，因为姓白的已经脱了衣服蹿进来了。  
那人一开始还能正人君子模样地洗一洗，但是果然男人的定力……  
尤其是面对脱光的另一半的时候，基本上理智都是见了鬼的。  
特别是那人现在卸了妆，湿发随性贴在脸上，面颊轮廓在水光交衬下尤为柔和又不失棱角的样子。

白宇蹭着身子，慢慢和朱一龙贴近了，两人之间的体温迅速融合交汇起来。  
他稍稍歪了头，向前够了够，去寻那人的唇。  
水流顺着向下直淌，在唇齿间轻轻滑过，吻躁动而深情。

他终于忍不住地将整个身子贴了上去，手轻轻勾勒抚摸着那人的脊背，手下尽是光滑紧致的触感。吻很绵长，很快，白宇的呼吸就逐渐重了。他稍稍偏了头，错开了唇。  
“做吗龙哥？”

“……不想做。”朱一龙其实已经基本进入贤者状态了，刚才的那一次意外中估计压根儿都没能射出些什么东西来。  
但他也知道今天眼前这人肯定是不会罢休的。  
并且确实，白宇已经憋了大半个晚上了，他觉得再晚一会儿自己的肾大概会原地爆炸。

“那我怎么办。”白宇瘪了瘪嘴，低了头，那人顺着他的眼光也看下去。意料之中的，小小白已经抬起了头，要硬不硬地宣示着存在感。

“……我……”我真射不出来了。

白宇索性堵住了他推辞的嘴，将人轻轻抵在了墙上，吻不断游移，落在他的脸颊，耳垂，甚至眼睫毛上。  
瓷砖很冰凉，激得朱一龙皱了眉头。  
但他还是随他去了。

后面已经完全不需要扩张，白宇上下套弄了没几下，身下的性器就完全挺立起来，他一手扶住，用顶端对准了入口。  
他喘着气轻笑，将朱一龙拥得更紧了些。“我进来啦。”

顶端没入，甬道湿滑，很快就进入了大半。  
“嗯……”朱一龙埋头陷进小白的颈窝里忍耐，那人开始轻缓挺腰插送。

大概是被跳蛋开拓过的地方特别紧致，下身被柔软的肠壁紧紧包裹着，那具身体因为惯性，肌肉不自觉地收缩吸纳埋在体内的性器，惹得小白很快就耐不住性子，将自己挺进得越发深入。

那人的下身倒是一直没什么要硬的想法，只是微微抬了个头意思一下。  
听说射精次数太频繁容易丢失记忆。  
比如朱一龙就忘记了他体内高红酒储量的问题。  
实际上，一直到下半身另一个地方逐渐充盈起来的时候他才突然想起来这件事。

“小白……”他忍不住伸手搭住了白宇的肩膀，他觉得再不阻止的话……有些不妙的事情大概要发生。

“嗯？”那人呼吸已然有些急促，一边应着，身下抽插的动作却不停。他以为是自家男朋友没有得到满足，还特地耐着性子找了找那人的敏感点。

并且他十分默契地找到了。因为他十分骄傲地听见了他龙哥的一声惊喘。  
白宇勾起嘴角，闭着眼沉浸在“自己真棒”的情绪里，一个劲地顶弄着敏感部位。

“你……哈……白宇！”话音顿时断了线一样地变得断断续续，身下的强烈刺激让他更难憋住膀胱的爆炸感觉。  
但他的括约肌经过一整天的煎熬，已经濒临罢工边缘。

“你等等……”朱一龙皱紧了眉，手收紧攥住了小白的手臂。“我……”

小白抽送的频率越发高了起来，身下那人胡乱收缩的肌肉挤压着体内的性器，直吸得他仰头深呼吸。他进得越来越急，越来越深，欲望在身体内疯狂游窜，点燃着每一处皮肤的高温，浑身泛着情欲的潮红，在水汽中衬得分外朦胧。  
喘息声愈发急促。

“我真的……”朱一龙说不出一句完整的话，身下酥麻和胀痛的感觉不断交汇着，既舒服又有些难以忍受。“射不出来了……”

白宇禁不住嗤笑起来，能让龙哥说出这么露骨的话可能真是把人逼急了。  
这不是正合他意嘛！

醉醺醺的，朱一龙浑身乏力，耐不住那人一个使劲，就着交合的姿势将自己翻过身来，趴在了墙上。  
白宇用力将他的腰身向下按了些，臀部高高翘起，让自己进得更深。

小腹胀痛，下身也翘了起来，当然，绝对不是因为快感硬起来的。随着身后人猛烈的刺入，朱一龙有些站不住，只能两手撑住了墙壁才不至于让脸贴到瓷砖上。  
淋浴喷头的温水仍冲刷在两人赤裸的身体上，淌进臀缝间，因持续的撞击而扑哧作响。  
体内的液体已经十分充盈，急需找一个出口宣泄，他赶忙收紧了下腹肌肉生生憋住，不成想却带给了身后人剧烈的快感。  
“呼……”卧槽，龙哥也太热情了！  
白宇更加卖力地顶弄起来，一手扣住了他的肩膀，一手重重地压住他的腰，身下不断发力，疯狂操弄着凸起，满意地听见朱一龙喘息中抑制不住的哭腔。  
水声跟口哨声在这会儿起了同样的作用——这已经快把朱一龙逼疯了。  
他憋的脑子疼。  
“小白你……嗯……”身体持续不断地轻颤着，后穴收缩，白宇真以为这人是给爽成这样的，俯下身去贴近了他赤裸的背，鼻间喷出的热气打在皮肤上尽是情欲的意味。

他顶得那人直往前耸动，又连着抽插了好半会儿，搂住身下人的腰肢，猛地往里挺了身子射了。  
眼前直发懵，脑袋一片空白，平息着剧烈的愉悦感，手不自觉收紧了，挤压着身下人的下腹。  
“你……”朱一龙闷哼了声，剧烈颤抖了一下，下身终于失控，温热的浅黄色液体打在瓷砖上又滑落，随着水流冲刷下去。  
这一开闸就已然收不住，他委屈极了，又尴尬极了。

朱一龙：我以为我会哭，但是我没有。

“小白……”

“……”

饶是再迟钝，白宇也该反应过来发生了什么。

“诶你别哭啊！”

哄不好了。

————————  
当天夜里，姓白的蹲在厕所给姓朱的连夜洗裤子。

“龙哥别生气了嘛。”

没人搭理他。

“我下次给你唱大花轿嘛。”


End file.
